


It's So Fluffy

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Coulson reveals secrets to Mack and Elena while under the influence of pain medication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Mack's perspective. It's not really very long but I had fun writing it. Inspired by the discussion around Coulson just confessing stuff while on pain meds.

“Where is Daisy?” Coulson asked him for the tenth time since he and Elena settled him into his bunk. “She didn't bring Fluffy back with her did she? We need to look.”

Mack ran his hand across his face and gently pushed Coulson’s shoulder when he tried to get up. Elena was giggling in the background and Mack couldn't help but wonder why he was the only adult on their field team. It should have been an easy mission, follow up on an Inhuman, and right up until the dog peeked around the corner it was.

“She is talking to the Director about Fluffy.” Mack couldn't help but sigh. “Simmons needs Fluffy quarantined because she hadn't had her shots”

“Was Simmons doing shots when she stitched me up?” Coulson asked trying to pull up the bandage over his right arm. “That will make Director Johnson angry...but it's okay because Daisy thinks scars are sexy. She says dangerous,like a bad boy…”

Coulson’s voice trailed off and Mack groaned when Coulson began humming. He could feel Elena behind him,itching to interrogate Coulson, and when she spoke Mack groaned again.

“Coulson are you humming Feel Like Making Love?” Elena asked.

Mack watched as Coulson realized that Elena was in the room. Mack was pretty sure that Coulson wouldn't look so excited if he knew what he was saying.

“Yo-Yo!” Coulson exclaimed. “I like that song. Do you think Daisy likes that song? Can you go Yo-Yo her away from Jeffery?”

Mack could feel Elena shaking from suppressed laughter, “Elena do not meddle.”

“I am practicing my Habilidades de interrogatorio,” Elena bent and whispered in his ear. “He is slow like Giant Sea Turtle, Just giving him a push or getting a confession.”

“Elena…”

“I can hear you whispering,” Coulson whined. “I need to tell Daisy everything because why not? It's been almost four years and that is a long time.”

“Sir, I think you might want to close your eyes and quietly rest,” Mack tried to interject and closed his mouth when Elena hit his shoulder. “Or you can talk to Yo-Yo while I just sit here not listening.”

“Everything is fuzzy, even my mouth feels fuzzy,” Coulson frowned and he looked more like a sad five year old than a seasoned Shield agent. “Am I turning into a dog? I don't want to be a dog.”

“It is the pain medicine, Simmons said you can have a little water.”

Mack handed Elena the water bottle and turned his head so Coulson would accept her help willingly.

“We have been bad,” Coulson giggled and Mack whipped his head around as Coulson continued. “Here, on the plane, Lola, your flat, and nobody knows. Nooo body.”

“Our flat? What bad things have you been up to ?” Elena’s voice was a mixture of amusement and disbelief. “You and Daisy in her room... I thought I heard your voice last night.”

“She was doing this thing,” Coulson whispered loudly and held two fingers up wiggling them. “It got loud.”

Mack stood, hanging his head, and tried to will the image now embedded in his brain away. He was learning entirely too much about his partner's sex life and he was pretty sure Coulson was going to be embarrassed tomorrow about the things he said today. He couldn't help but be curious and for one brief moment he lost his ability to filter his thoughts.

“You’ve been sneaking around?” Mack blurted out without even meaning to. “Elena did you know? You live with Daisy.”

“The Accords made us sneaky, her being Co-Director made us sneakier,” Coulson sighed happily. “Now I just want to tell everyone. I want to hold her hand in the common area and snuggle.”

Everyone was quiet until Coulson’s jaw twitched and he refocused on Elena. Coulson’s nose wrinkled and he scooted to sit upright against the headboard. If Mack had been miserable before it was nothing compared to the immediate moments after Coulson spoke again.

“Elena, I am very sorry we broke the dining room table.” Coulson sighed. “Twice. It wasn't my fault or maybe it was. Are you mad?”

“We eat at that table, Coulson,” Mack grumbled. “When...how…”

“Mack, we are not angry with Coulson. We just want to know how long.” Elena grinned at Mack. “How long have you and Daisy been tender diversión traviesa sucia?”

Mack mumbled softly so only Elena heard, “Naughty,dirty fun? That's what you are going with?”

“Eight months,” Coulson said lifting his hands to count on his fingers. “Three days.”

Mack tried to remember where they were and what they were doing eight months ago but his brain was not making the connection. He was living with the most unobservant secret agents in the history of Shield or maybe everyone noticed but didn't say anything.

“Daisy is beautiful and kind,” Coulson smiled. “I am going to tell her--”

“Coulson, No nos digas que la amas antes de decirle a Daisy.” Elena said softly.

“Okay…” Coulson sighed. “Do you know how distracting Daisy’s field suit is? She zips it just to the point that I can catch a glimpse of the just curve of her breasts.”  
  
“I noticed,” Elena shrugged when she caught Mack’s eye. “What turtleman, she has nice breasts.”

The door swung open on the word breasts and Daisy’s eyes widened when they met Mack’s. He saw a blush creeping across her cheeks before she squared her shoulders and arched her one eyebrow.

“Legs too,” Coulson continued, not noticing that Daisy was in the room. “She’s smart though and smart is sexy.”

“Breasts and legs are we discussing chicken?” Daisy quipped. “Do we want to debrief here?”

“Tremors, the way Coulson tells it you’ve debriefed here often, and broken the kitchen table twice.” Mack said gruffly. “He was telling us all about it.”

“Yes, eight months and three days worth of debriefings,” Elena said seriously. “He wanted me to Yo-Yo you away from Mace.”

“Would you believe it wasn't my fault?” Daisy held up her hands and shook her head. “I mean have you seen his arms?”

“Daisy you’re here,” Coulson’s face lit up. “I love you. I am in love with the Director of Shield, Mack.”

“I am sure that is Mace’s fondest dream,” Mack muttered and his lips turned upwards slightly as he watched Daisy react. Her eyes lit up, her face relaxed into a wide smile, and she gazed at Coulson like he hung the moon. Coulson was looking at Daisy the same way and Mack couldn't help but be happy for both of them.

Elena moved out of the way as Daisy crossed the room towards Coulson, when she reached his side, she put one knee on the bed and bent her head to kiss him. Mack kept his eyes averted and he felt Elena slip her fingers through his.

“I love you too, Phil.”

There was a soft moan and it was very clear the two of of them had forgotten that he and Elena were in the room. He pulled Elena towards the door and he couldn't get there fast enough when he heard Coulson’s growl.

“Fuck, Daisy.”

Mack closed the door behind them and looked down at Elena, “So a three headed dog. That some straight up Harry Potter stuff there.”

“Are we going to talk about them or just torture them?” Elena grinned as she pulled Mack towards the common room.

“Torture them,” Mack smiled back at Elena in response. “And put a ban on kitchen sex.”

 


End file.
